


In the Face of Loss

by merlins_sister



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlins_sister/pseuds/merlins_sister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronon considers Teyla's feelings for Ford. Mini-fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Face of Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for The Lost Boys/The Hive

"Have you thought of Lt. Ford?"

Ronon tried to remain calm as he watched Teyla's face. Her fear was obvious, and he once again questioned her feelings for the man that had put them in this situation. The bond she felt with him was obvious, despite the changes the enzyme had apparently forced upon him. When Teyla spoke of the Ford before there was a lightness and a fondness that Ronon had not heard in her voice for anyone else.

He tried hard to not be jealous.

As for Ford, he felt a different conflict of emotions. The man was a casualty of war, no less a victim than any other.

But the anger he felt at the man who had caught them, drugged them... put them in this situation... that did not waver so easily.

The irony was that Ronon knew there was something that he could use against him. Unfortunately she was sitting opposite. She was Ford's weakness, he knew it, more than Sheppard or McKay. Whatever bond Teyla felt with the younger man, it wasn't unrequited. Ronon knew Ford must have a sense of this vulnerability. Despite his brashness with all of them as a group, he had never been alone with Teyla. The rest of them, yes, but never Teyla.

But he also knew he could not do that to Teyla, or the ghost of the Ford that once was. Sometimes, even in war, people were more important than the goal.

She was more important.

Yet he could not comfort her. He had never been one to make false promises. He did not know what the younger man was going through, or whether they would see him alive again. Far better for her to face reality strong and straight on. Just like he knew she could. Guidance was all that he could provide now.

"If it distracts you, clear your mind. If it makes you angry, use it," he replied.

He saw the waver of faith, before determination returned, and he knew she too had decided to not let her feelings for Ford destroy them. She couldn't.

If she did, the Wraith would have won, and Ford, her Ford, would have fought and lost in vain.


End file.
